El gran dilema de Irvin Smith
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Irvin, comandante de la legión de reconocimiento perdió la batalla, Levi era de otro, y sin embargo, ese no es el problema de esta historia, el problema era que a Smith efectivamente le atraía alguien más, y sin embargo, cierto miedo le entraba al pensar en una relación con él, en realidad, era un gran problema, porque todo es grande cuando se habla de Mike. MikexIrvin y ErenxLevi.


Bueno, este fic lo iba a escribir para el aniversario de Shingeki no Homo, ya que también administro allí, pero al final no alcancé, igual lo subiré para una sensual administradora de allí.

**Dedicado: **A la sensual Alma, o Soul, como deseen llamarle :333**  
><strong>**Parejas: **MikexIrvin y ErenxLevi.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>No mucho, sólo que es parodia en su mayoría, no se desarrollan muchos temas con seriedad**.**

Ambos se miraron por prolongados segundos, se conocían, era fácil leer la mente del otro, bueno, quizás no tanto, el primero que suspiró fue el rubio para terminar sonriendo.

–Bueno, creo que no soy tan bueno conquistando chicos como matando titanes...–

–No la cagues Irvin...–le acompañó con una sonrisa el sargento Levi, ambos sentados en la oficina del rubio, el primero junto al escritorio, el otro en la silla de acompañamiento.

–Supongo que alguien ya te ha robado el corazón.–

–Algo así...–aceptó de forma cortante cruzándose de brazos mientras se llevaba la taza de té que había dejado en el escritorio sobre los labios.

–Alguien llamado Eren, oh dios, estaba juventud siempre por delante.–

Levi escupió dramáticamente el té ante la mención del nombre -por desgracia correcto- que había pronunciado Irvin Smith, varios documentos sumamente importantes quedaron con unas lindas marcas personales a base de gotitas cafés encima de ellos.

–No... no es él.–sí, exacto, escupir lo que bebía para luego dejar el té con la mano tambaleante sobre la mesa claramente no significaba nada, era imposible que se tratara de Eren.

–Es lindo como lo niegas.–sonrió Smith, apoyando las manos sobre el mesón.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el sargento suspiró de mala gana y cambió la pierna cruzada de posición aceptando su derrota.

–Cómo mierda te enteraste... ¿Nos viste en el comedor...? ¿Quizás en la celda? ¿En los baños? ¿En el establo? ¿En el rió? ¿Arriba de tu escri-…?–

–Por dios Levi, no me des información de más, que me los imaginé fornicando en cada uno de los lugares que mencionaste y no fue del todo agradable. Y no, no los he visto, dije un nombre al azar y el escupir el té fue prueba suficiente.–volvió a reír de manera suave.

–Mientes.–susurró de manera afilada el más pequeño, Smith sonrió por la certeza en la voz de su compañero.

–En efecto, miento.–aceptó al final de forma pausada. –Claramente tenías actitudes diferentes para con él. Tan sutiles que nadie las notaria, pero no puedes engañarme a mi.–

–Mierda. Con tal de que la cuatro ojos no se entere...–

–Justo pensaba llamarla en un rato por una investigación, deberíamos hablarlo todos como una gran familia unida.–sonrió de manera maliciosa, Levi le devolvió una expresión de profundo y arrebatador odio.

–¿Esta es una puta venganza por rechazarte?–

Smith se echó a reír unos segundos para volver a sonreír con algo de malicia. –Claro que no, como podría...–

Pasaron unos segundos más hablando del tema, mirándose de reojo, al final, Levi suspiró, la verdad, Irvin no parecía del todo afectado, quizás sólo tenía un "gusto" por él y no llegaba a mayores, suspiró y trató, como pocas veces, de ser directo y sincero.

–¿Y... te atrae alguien más?–

–Oh, el pequeño Levi trata de consolar el corazón roto de un hombre.–exclamó melodramáticamente.

–No sé por qué mierda me esfuerzo en preguntar. –

–Levi tiene un gran corazón de abuelita después de todo.–

–Muérete.–

–Lo tengo.–suspiró finalmente.

Levi levantó una ceja curioso, no supo decir a ciencia cierta si aquel comandante dijo aquello para tranquilizarlo o era un hecho determinante y serio. Mantuvo el silencio un poco más hasta que Irvin volvió a hablar riendo un poco.

–Pero... tengo un problema cuando pienso en una "relación con él"–

–¿Es hombre eh?–

–Demasiado hombre.–aceptó con un nerviosismo al pensar en esa persona, Levi se preguntó el por qué, pero más que eso...

–¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy un puto híbrido entre una mujer y un hombre?–

–No exactamente así Levi, aunque eres de contextura pequeña y eso te hace lindo...–se rió un momento haciendo que Levi chasqueara la lengua. –Sólo que... digamos que... tal vez, sólo tal vez con él... no sea el "activo" y eso sería demasiado horrible.–

–¿O sea que me ves cara de una puta pasiva?–riñó frunciendo el ceño, Irvin tragó saliva y sonrió.

–Bueno Levi... no digo que...–

–Bueno, qué importa, lo soy.–

–¿Qué?–abrió los ojos, Smith se esperó muchas cosas, pero aquello no.

–Eso, lo que oíste, es eso… que me la meten por donde no entra la luz, que me pongo en cuatro, que soy un jinete de penes, que me lubrico sin que me miren. Eso.–

–¡Oh por dios Levi, no es necesario ser tan explícito!–

–Es porque haces sonar el papel del pasivo como algo del demonio, si a uno le gusta por detrás, le gusta. Personalmente, he alcanzado orgasmos mucho más potentes yendo abajo. No me considero pasivo porque me la metan, es más, hice casi todo el trabajo la primera noche con Eren.–

–No es necesario que me cuentes tu noche con Eren.–

–Pues sí, ahora lo es, por puto te contare cómo fue.–

–Eres increíble Levi.–susurró resignado a oír y hacerse imágenes mentales perturbadoras sobre aquello.

–Bueno, en un principio iba mentalizado a ser el de arriba... pero, Eren era tan meloso y parecía tan entusiasmado en hacerme sentir bien, cosa que le estaba saliendo como la mierda en esos momentos... el pobre sujeto me dio pena, así que... pensé que no estaría tan mal concederle mi primera vez al puto mocoso. Bueno... y paso, dolió más que la puta mierda, juré nunca prestarle el culo a nadie más en mi miserable y amargada vida pero cuando estábamos llegando al final... bueno, él llegaba al final y yo estaba allí como cagando clavos, pero entra esa horrible sensación empezó a sentirse... ¿bien? golpeó una parte en mi interior que me produjo... tantas cosas... sólo con esa recuerdo en la mente decidí a la segunda vez dejarlo estar arriba también... mejoró y...–

–Te quedaste como el de abajo.–

–No sabes de la mierda que te pierdes Irvin, primero es cagar clavos, luego mejora demasiado. –

–Es Mike.–soltó de pronto Irvin. –

–Mike...–repitió imaginando con dolor la escena de Zakarius insertándosela a Irvin sin piedad, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad tuvo un escalofrío ante la perturbadora imagen, tendría pesadilla con eso en la noche.

Era como ver dos titanes follando, aunque desde la perspectiva de Levi, muchas cosas eran titanes.

–¡No es que ser pasivo sea malo! ¿Pero joder, no se la has visto a Mike? ¡Que te la meta un "Eren" es muy diferente a que te la meta un "Mike", Levi!–

–Espera.–gruñó Levi.–¿Acaso insinuaste que Eren la tiene pequeña?–susurró con una voz cabreada y molesta.

–¿Eh? yo no quise decir que...–

–OSASTE DECIR QUE MI HOMBRE LA TIENE PEQUEÑA.–gruñó y vociferó con más fuerza.–Para tu información, la tiene muy grande.–

–¡Por dios Levi, porqué me tienes que contar esto!–

–¡Tú también me estas constando que Mike la tiene grande! mi hombre la tiene grande, tú te quejas de más.–

–¡Pero Levi, Mike la tiene así, y sin estar duro!–señaló con las manos una prominente medida.

–¿Ah, sí? ¡Eren la tiene así! ¡E imagina que aún le falta crecer!–señaló Levi también con las manos una medida considerable, pero no mayor a la de Irvin.

–¡No es comparable Levi, mira nada más como la tiene este monstruo!–

–¡Mira el tamaño de este titán, Irvin!–

Y en eso, una puerta se abrió, mientras ambos hombres voltearon, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban parados frente a frente casi golpeando al otro con el supuesto tamaño del pene de aquella persona que les gusta, sus caras se volvieron pálidas, Levi tragó e Irvin abrió los ojos.

–Así que... la tienen grande eh...–susurró el peor ser humano que podría estar frente a ellos: Hanji.

–No es lo que crees que es... Hanji.–

La muchacha sonrió, loca era, pero estúpida no, se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Irvin, recogiendo unos documentos y dejando unos informes, mientras aún ambos soldados le miraban, la muchacha elevó una ceja y sonrió con picardía.

–Le prestaré a Eren un lubricante especial, créeme que con eso te entrará de todo.–se rió la muchacha, Levi abrió los ojos y se sonrojó un poco, más de la rabia que de la vergüenza. –Y de ti Irvin... debo decir que no lo esperé, aún así, iré a comprobar las medidas de "tu hombre" sólo con fines científicos.–susurró cerrando la puerta.

Los dos hombres dentro de la pieza se quedaron viendo, anunciando el principio del fin, realmente habían metido la pata. Sus vidas estaban arruinadas, su reputación también, y todo aquello recaía en Hanji, en resumen, ya estaban completamente arruinados.

–Bueno...–empezó Levi, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que toda su vida sexual se había arruinado con esta estúpida conversación.–¿Eres un comandante no es así?–

–¡Claro!–bramó con fiereza.–Soy un comandante.–

–Tienes poder de liderazgo.–continuó Levi. –Tienes poder de dominio.–

–Lo tengo. –

–¿Por qué deberías ser el pasivo con un subordinado como Mike…?–lo alentó un poco más Levi, desviando el tema de Hanji lo más que pudiera.

–Sí… ¿Por qué debería? –

–Demuéstrale quien manda, Smith.

–Eso haré, Levi. –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi ya lo suponía, que Mike e Irvin habían entablado algo, tres días después de su conversación masculina sobre el tamaño del pene del chico que les gusta, Irvin comenzó sus planes acechando y acosando al segundo hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, Mike, las cosas parecían ir bastante bien hasta ahora, ya en el cuarto mes del "acoso Irvinciano", Levi no era una vieja chismosa -bueno, quizás sólo un poco-, pero las miradas coquetas y excéntricas eran muy obvias, también los roces de hombros, de manos, de suaves golpes en la espalda y más "salidas" a pasear que se han sumado.

Levi no presionó a ese comandante de cabello color canario para que le confesara algo, es más, cuando se enteró como iban las cosas, fue por una llamada de este mismo a su oficina.

–Levi, tengo que contarte que…–

–¿Lo harás con Mike, verdad? Esta noche, en el cambio de turnos, donde ambos chocan en las horas, irán casualmente a tu habitación, uno primero y el otro después, para no llamar la atención en pareja… y luego, ocurrirá. –

–¿CÓMO MIERDA LO SUPISTE? –

–¿Eres estúpido, Irvin? Llevo más tiempo que tú en planes homosexuales con mis subordinados, esas tácticas son claves para evitar que todo el mundo ande despotricando por ejemplo, que soy un "lame titanes" o que "decapito" a cierto titán con mi culo o que…–

–Entendí el punto Levi, no en todas mis conversaciones tienes que traumarme. –

–Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Es justo y necesario. –

–¿Y… algún consejo? –

–¿Le estás pidiendo consejo a un pasivo? Si es así, lubrícate bien, algo de aceite o crema, no temas abrir las piernas, entre más tenso, peor, respira profundo cuando vaya a entrar y…–

–¡Levi, se supone que debo ser el activo! –lo interrumpió aquel superior alzando un poco la voz. –En eso quedamos… ¿Recuerdas? –

El capitán sólo se encogió de brazos e hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.–Sólo impón presencia, dominio, no te dejes amedrentar, ataca tu primero, brinda placer tu primero, ataca pezones, glande, próstata, todo antes, un error te podría dejar mordiendo la almohada.

El comandante por primera vez en su vida, se vio algo arrinconado, tragó con fuerza, y miró a Levi.

–Entiendo. –

–Buena suerte, comandante…–casi, casi sonrió Levi, pero a Irvin… más le pareció una suave burla.

Porque la verdad… es que Levi nunca confió en que Irvin llegaría a ser el activo, menos la primera noche.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era una linda mañana, los pájaros cantaban, un mocoso lo había follado anoche y dormía plácidamente a su lado, antes, quizás hubiera detestado ese ardor en su trasero, las secreciones en sus cuerpos o incluso la respiración ruidosa de Eren, pero ahora, todo aquello le parecía.. ¿Preciado? Nunca sabría cómo categorizarlo. Se levantó de la cama, retirando el intrépido brazo que aun sujetaba su cadera, ese mocoso podía segur durmiendo, él tenía que ir a ver el puto papeleo que de seguro dejaron anoche.

Besó la cabeza de Eren y acarició sus cabellos.

–T-Te amo… Levi…–susurró aquel castaño, tratando de encontrar suavemente el calor de Levi, éste dio una pequeña sonrisa, mañana si podría quedarse abrazado toda la mañana con él, hoy le era imposible darse tal lujo.

–Te veré en el desayuno, mi amado mocoso…–se despidió sutilmente, yendo directo a las regaderas.

Fue corto, había aprendido a bañarse de manera eficaz, pero que no demoraba horas y horas en ello, así que, estaba a tiempo para ir a la oficina y empezar sin atrasarse para el desayuno. Abrió los ojos antes de entrar a la oficina de Irvin a retirar los documentos, había olvidado que Irvin y Mike… ¿Estaría allí Irvin? Realmente lo mataría si le deja más trabajo extra por revolcarse con su mastodonte perro. Se alegraba aún ahora que el suyo era un cachorrito nada más, bueno, no tanto, pero para él seguía siendo su mocoso.

–Permiso, Irvin…–

No recibió respuesta, abrió la puerta, esperando que no hubiera nadie, pero allí estaba Irvin atendiendo el deber, sin embargo, las ojeras en sus ojos… Levi dio unos pasos más para comprobar lo que no necesitaba prueba, allí estaba, un fino cojín acolchadito arriba de la confiable silla de escritorio del rubio, Levi sonrió para sus adentro y trató de no soltar tanto veneno, aunque era casi inevitable.

–¿Qué sucedió semental? –exclamó casi de manera apasionada, ahora era el turno de Irvin para mirarlo con infinito desprecio.

–¿Siempre lo supiste no? –

–Por supuesto, Smith, la actitud de Mike… ¡Era claro que te dejaría mordiendo la almohada! Pero según mis cálculos, impusiste algo… "algo" de respeto. –

–Cállate Levi, es una orden. –

–¿Tan mal lo pasaste? ¿Qué tipo de almohada es esa? Si es con extra relleno suavizante estamos mal, Smith.–

–No fue tan… malo. –aceptó por fin. –Sólo no creo estar acostumbrado para estas cosas… ¿Entiendes? –

–Comprendo. –mentía descaradamente. –Esta vez le tocó a él… ¿Pero por qué la próxima no sería tuya? Supongo que es algo justo. –

–Puede ser. –esta vez, Irvin no lo dijo con tanta seguridad, desconfió de sus palabras, las de él mismo y las de Levi.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era viernes, habían pasado un par de días más desde "el primer encuentro de Mike e Irvin", como era de costumbre, Levi entró a la oficina confiado, miró a Smith y levantó una ceja, nuevamente mirándole con ese aspecto de mierda. Smith sólo le observó con profundo odio.

–Supongo que montar a caballo no es una opción muy apetecible en estos momentos ¿Verdad, comandante? –

–No sabes cuánto te odio en estos momentos, Levi. –

–Bienvenido al mundo de los pasivos, mi queridísimo Irvin Smith. –fue lo último que pronunció Levi.

Si Irvin pudiera despedir al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad en aquellos momentos… lo hubiera hecho, realmente lo hubiera hecho.

**N.A: **Ay, quién diría que Irvin se resistiría más que Levi a ser el pasivo en la relación, aunque si nos ponemos a pensar las medidas de Mike cualquiera se intimidaría un poco, espero que les haya gustado :333, estoy pensando en seguir un segundo y último capítulo que narre "La primera vez de Irvin Smith", pero depende si les gustaría leer un lemon de ello, y claro, también habrá Ereri xDDD, porque sé que aman a Levicienta como maestro en ser pasivo (?)


End file.
